The present invention relates to a method of forming a copper electrode buried in an insulating layer of a semiconductor device free from such a problem that a copper electrode plating layer is peeled thereby educing a yield of a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of forming a copper electrode on a copper seed layer on a TiN barrier layer formed in a trench groove and a through hole formed in an inter-layer insulator of a semiconductor device, buried in an insulating layer of a semiconductor device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel a method of forming a copper electrode buried in an insulating layer of a semiconductor device free from such a problem that a copper electrode plating layer is peeled thereby educing a yield of a semiconductor device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a copper electrode on a copper seed layer on a TiN barrier layer formed in a trench groove and a through hole formed in an inter-layer insulator of a semiconductor device, buried in an insulating layer of a semiconductor device.
The first present invention provides a multi-layer structure comprising: a barrier layer on a predetermined region of an insulating layer; a metal seed layer made of a metal which is different in substance from the barrier layer, the metal seed layer extending not only on an entire surface of the barrier layer but also a peripheral region positioned outside the predetermined region of the insulating layer; and a metal plating layer made of the metal as the seed layer, and the metal layer being adhered on the metal seed layer so that the metal plating layer is separated from the barrier layer and also from the insulating layer.
The second present invention provides a method of forming a multi-layer structure over an insulating layer. The method comprises the steps of: selectively depositing a barrier layer on a predetermined region of an insulating layer by use of a first deposition mask; selectively depositing a metal seed layer made of a metal which is different in substance from the barrier layer by use of a second deposition mask, so that the metal seed layer extends not only on an entire surface of the barrier layer but also a peripheral region positioned outside the predetermined region of the insulating layer; and forming a metal plating layer made of the metal of the metal seed layer, so that the metal plating layer is adhered on the metal seed layer whereby the metal plating layer is separated from the barrier layer and also from the insulating layer.
The third present invention provides a deposition system for forming a multi-layer structure over an insulating layer. The deposition system comprises: a first deposition chamber having a first deposition mask for selectively depositing a barrier layer on a predetermined region of an insulating layer; and a second deposition chamber having a second deposition mask for selectively depositing a metal seed layer made of a metal which is different in substance from the barrier layer, so that the metal seed layer extends not only on an entire surface of the barrier layer but also a peripheral region positioned outside the predetermined region of the insulating layer, wherein the first deposition mask has a first opening edge having a first diameter and the second mask has a second opening edge having a second diameter which is larger than the first diameter of the first deposition mask, whereby a metal plating layer made of the metal as the seed layer is formed on the metal seed layer, wherein the metal plating layer is separated from the barrier layer and also from the insulating layer.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions.